LUKE
by Kuro.chry
Summary: Aku menunggumu lagi malam ini, aku akan selalu menunggu Aku ingin kau memaafkanku, kekasihku Setiap gerbang tiket mulai gelap Aku merasakan kebaikanmu dan menangis Kau telat pulang lagi malam ini CASWOO / LUWOO / YAOI / NCT


**LUKE**

 _(Caswoo / Luwoo Fanfiction)_

By **Kuro_Chry**

YAOI / BOY X BOY / Drama / Angst / Romance / Hurt

Inspirated By YUI~Umberella

0o0

 _~dont like dont read~_

Rintik rintik hujan turun di sekitar Seoul, Tidak terlalu deras namun terasa sangat dingin. Aku menuju Stasiun untuk menemuimu, Luke sebenarnya kita masih bertengkar tapi kau melupakan payungmu hari ini.

Aku pun berdiri di dekat gerbang tiket, sesekali menggosok tanganku yang mulai dingin membeku, hujan di musim gugur adalah hujan yang terburuk.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan kereta yang seharusnya membawamu pulang sama sekali tidak menampakan sosokmu, apa kau masih marah padaku dan sengaja untuk pulang lebih malam?

Kau benar, aku seperti anak kecil, aku belum dewasa dan masih saja menyusahkanmu. Bahkan aku sudah menuduhmu berselingkuh walau semua ini hanya kesalah fahaman. Luke... Haechan sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan kau benar...

Maafkan aku Luke.

Aku pun memilih duduk di bangku yang ada, menaruh payung mu disisiku. Aku membuka ponselku dan kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku, tak mengabariku dan tidak mengangkat telfonku.

Aku tau kau sangat marah kan?

Tapi ku mohon, cepatlah pulang Luke.

Sepatu putih yang ku kenakan sekarang berubah warna menjadi kelabu, hujan di luar sudah membuat sepatu kesayanganku ini kotor, sepatu putih dengan bordiran namamu juga namaku, kau memberikannya untuk kado ulang tahunku.

Kau begitu bersemangat hari itu, membawakanku banyak hadiah dan kue tart yang lucu, seperti biasa kau akan banyak berbicara dan tertawa, sangat berbalik denganku yang lebih pendiam dan pemalu, tapi kau melengkapi hidupku kau membuat hidupku yang suram lebih berwarna.

Kau Lucas Wong, sangat berarti bagiku dan aku mencintaimu, aku tak pernah benar benar marah padamu Luke.

Ah, hujan semakin deras dan detik demi detik jam pun berjalan. Sore mulai gelap dan tak ada tanda tanda kehadiranmu setiap kereta menurunkan penumpangnya, aku terus mencarimu dengan kebingungan di dalam kerumunan orang, dan sampai semua orang itu menghilang pergi, kau tetap tidak ada disana...

Aku pun kembali duduk dengan perasaan gelisah, ponsel yang kuharapakan berdering tak kunjung datang, aku ingin mendengar suaramu, sehari tak melihatmu aku merasa akan gila Luke.

Kufikir kau akan pulang sore ini, jadi apa kau ingin membuatku kesepian seperti kemarin? Kau ingin menghukumku karena keegoisanku? Tidak masalah asalkan kau mau memaafkanku.

Aku masih menunggumu disini, dan aku akan terus menunggumu pulang Luke.

Biasanya kau akan marah marah jika aku keluar saat hujan, kau begitu takut jika aku sakit karena tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin, kau yang banyak bicara dengan segala nasihatmu dan aku yang hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dengan senyuman.

Kau sangat peduli padaku melebihi diriku sendiri, dan saat itu pula aku sadar bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku.

Kau tau Luke? Aku selalu makan makanan yang kau larang saat kau tak pulang kemarin. Tak ada yang memasak untuku dan tidak ada yang mengomel untuku seperti biasa, di rumah terasa sepi tanpa canda tawamu.

Mengingat semua kebaikanmu aku merasa ingin menangis, maafkan aku Luke, maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku egois dan membuat orang yang paling peduli padaku pergi meninggalkanku, aku menyayangimu, setelah aku pulang aku akan menuruti semua nasihtamu dan membuatmu bahagia bersamaku.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dan aku telah munggumu untuk 3 jam, hingga kereta terakhir datang pun kau masih tidak ada...

"Jadi kau terlambat pulang lagi Luke?"

Aku sadar kau tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini lagi, seperti kemarin aku akan tidur sendiri tanpa dirimu di sisiku yang memeluku, tanpa sarapan pagi buatanmu, dan tanpa tawamu saat aku membuat kesalahan di dapur untuk membantumu.

Kau tak pernah marah padaku, tapi kali ini, sepertinya kau benar benar marah...

Aku berjalan pulang dengan hati yang gundah, melihat sepatu putihku semakin kotor membuatku merasa bersalah padamu, aku akan segera menyucinya di rumah, jangan khawatir Luke.

0o0

Hari ini hujan turun lagi, seperti mewakili hatiku yang terasa sepi tanpamu 3 hari ini, kau masih tak memberi kabar, dan tidak mengangkat tlefonku yang mungkin sudah ke 100 kalinya.

Seperti hari hari yang lalu, aku menunggu di samping gerbang tiket dan mulai duduk jika aku merasa pegal, aku tak ingin nanti kau pulang dan basah terkena hujan karena kau melupakan payungmu.

Angin sore yang dingin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, aku samakin kedinginan dan kesepian, aku masih terus berdoa dan berharap agar kau pulang dan memaafkanku.

Aku takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada, aku takut kau sangat marah dan tidak bisa menerima sikapku lagi, aku takut aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tampanmu yang tersenyum lagi, dan aku lebih takut jika kau meninggalkanku Luke.

Kau boleh pulang lalu memukulku jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, lakukan apapun asal kau berjanji tidak akan pernah menghilang seperti ini lagi.

Aku lelah, aku duduk bersandar pada bangku stasiun, masih menggenggam ponselku dan aku menangis. Aku benar benar merindukanmu Luke, tidakah kau merasakannya? Tidakah kau juga merindukanku? Atau kau sudah melupakanku...

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin berfikir seperti itu, kau orang yang baik dan tulus, kau tidak akan pernah tega membuatku bersedih apalagi menangis. Kau akan memukul dan membenci dirimu sendiri jika aku menangis karenamu.

Tapi kali ini aku menangis karenamu lagi...

Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu Luke, untuk kali ini saja. Dan kau juga harus memaafkanku, kita impas kan?

Mataku mulai berat, namun aku masih tetap memaksa terjaga, semalaman menangis memikirkanmu membuatku tak cukup tidur, aku lelah, hatiku juga fisiku...

Saat aku benar benar terpejam karena tak kuat lagi, aku merasa sesuatu menyentuh pipiku, tangan ini, aroma ini, ini Luke ku!

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, namun aku terlalu mengantuk dan berat, hingga tangan hangat itu membelai pipiku perlahan dan berhenti untuk Luke mengecupnya

Luke aku merindukanmu...

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sayang"

Suara bariton ini, ahirnya aku mendengarnya lagi walaupun samar dan terasa mengudara, angin yang berhembus telah membawa beberapa suara yang kurindukan ini terbang bersamanya.

Aku menangis, aku terpejam namun lelehan air mata hangat ini bisa kurasakan, dadaku sesak, aku ingin menagis lebih keras dan memelukmu Luke...

"Jungwoo, aku sangat menyayangimu...maafkan aku"

"LUKE!" aku terbangun dan berteriak, keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Aku mencoba berdiri menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri dengan cepat hari sudah gelap karena jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, bahkan kereta terakhirpun sudah terlewat.

Apa Luke ku kembali? Dia sudah pulang dan mencoba bersembunyi sekarang?

Aku yakin itu tadi Luke, sentuhan dan suara itu aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, itu bukan mimpi.

"Luke..."

Ku hapus air mataku yang tersisa, mencoba melangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang setasiun ini, aku tak peduli dengan hawa dingin dan angin kencang, bahkan jaketku pun tak bisa menghalau dinginnya.

Tidak ada siapa siapa, panggilan ku tak di jawab...

"Luke, maafkan aku! Hiks..."

Jika benar Luke hanya ingin menggodaku pastinya dia sudah menghampiriku saat melihatku menangis seperti sekarang, pastilah namja kesayanganku itu akan memeluku erat dan mengecupku, dan pastilah dia akan berda disisiku sekarang...

"Luke..."

Aku memanggilnya lagi, air mata ini tak ingin berhenti, aku merindukannya aku ingin memeluk Luke ku sekarang juga.

Dimana dia? Apa Luke sudah pulang dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Tidak, Luke tidak mungkin melakukannya...

Pip pip pip

Tiba tiba saja Poselku bergetar, setelah 3 hari ponselku bergetar dengan nada dering panggilan masuk.

"Luke!" aku sangat bersemangat lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama kontaknya.

Sudah pasti itu Luke, karena hanya Luke dan keluargaku di Busan yang punya nomer ponselku.

"Luke kau dimana, aku merindukanmu!" seruku setelah mengangkat telfonnya.

"Tuan, maaf tuan... apa benar ini tuang Kim Jungwoo?"

Bukannya suara Luke yang kudengar, aku malah mendengar suara orang asing di seberang sana.

"I-iya benar..."

"Benarkah anda keluarga tuan Lucas Wong?"

Bagiamana bisa orang asing itu mengenali kami? Ada apa ini.

"I-iya" aku mulai merasa gugup, dan perasaanku sangat janggal.

"Tuan Lucas Wong kami temukan di sudut gang sempit yang sepi, di duga Tuan Lucas sudah menjadi korban perampokan, korban baru di temukan sore hari ini setelah di perkirakan meninggal 2 hari yang lalu, Tuan Jungwoo, maafkan saya sekarang tuan Lucas sudah berada di Rumah sakit Seoul untuk di otopsi, peluru timah sudah berhasil kami ambil dari paru parunya, saya harap keluarga segera datang untuk mengambil jenazah tuan Lucas"

Bohong...

Ponselku jatuh begitu saja karena tanganku terasa lemas, ini tidak mungkin dan aku tak ingin percaya, Luke tidak mungkin meninggalkanku...

"Luke..."

Cepat pulang, aku merindukanmu...

Katakan bahwa ini tidak benar Luke...

 **FIN**

 _Aku menunggumu lagi malam ini, aku akan selalu menunggu_

 _Aku ingin kau memaafkanku, kekasihku_

 _Setiap gerbang tiket mulai gelap_

 _Aku merasakan kebaikanmu dan menangis_

 _Kau telat pulang lagi malam ini_

 **Cherry**

 **Lagi Kobam Caswoo / Luwoo aku suka banget sma mereka, cocok sebagai pasangan sehidup semati**


End file.
